Two Pieces of a Heart
by grapewhite
Summary: Wade's daughter and Zack's son fall in love. Story features several musekids. Also I don't het fic much so don't bash me for it. some SLASH too!
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of adult fiction,all I know are my OCs.

Content-het, some slash, some language.

Muses of-many WWErs and several OCs.

In her home, in her room, a young woman who could've easily been a Beyonce double, checked her hair once more in the mirror.

She smiled, not at her reflection but her husband embracing her from behind, admirer, wearing his big pleased smirk of a smile, his father's smile, her Mike John Mizanin jr, her baby guy, love of her life.

He made David Evan, D'Evan as she was called, VERY happy.

Especially, she thought and grinned, at night.

D'Evan gazed at the photos scattered about the room, her dad Kofi grinning in most of them, her other dad Evan there too, plenty of photos of Miz and Morrison and Maryse,all in huge fancy frames.

'How's the prettiest wife that ever lived?'

Kisses on her brown neck.

Hands slipping into her dress.

she giggled and squealed and slapped those wonderful hands away.

'MJ! Quit it!'

'Am I being obnoxious, baby?'

'You are.'

'But am I really,REALLY really?'

'Weirdo.' D'Evan kept laughing, adoring eyes only for her guy, silly fauxhawk and sweet face and nice bod too.

'I thought weird was that guy Some Dad and Ads Dad worked with,that goober that thought he was a dancer.'

'The one Chris beat the crud out of, yeah.'

'Yep.'

D'Evan shot a look at the clock. 'Shouldn't we be leaving soon, to pick up Spike?'

'He said he'd meet us there.'

'Oh, I HOPE so.'

'Yeah, he needs some fun. Poor guy's been sitting around depressed after his chick dumped him.'

'Maybe he'll find himself a great woman.'

'Well, he's not getting mine!'


	2. Chapter 2

In her garden, surrounded by glorious roses, all colors, at her koi pond, the young woman sat and fed the largest and most colorful fish.

'Hello,George, beautiful night, isn't it?'

This young woman loved beauty, hated being beautiful.

It was what had she'd grown up to, cared for and loved by four men, each had male model looks, especially her silly Uncle Drew and her no-fear Uncle Justin.

Father had his own rugged handsomeness, tough and serious that made females fan themselves.

Daddy was a different sort, not particularly gorgeous, but kind hearted, thoughtful and goofy adorable enough to be charming.

Rose had always laughed when Father played annoyed to Daddy's childishness, how he'd pretended to be disgusted, but she'd heard them plenty at night, in her teens, that behind their bedroom door, Father had no problem with how Daddy looked or acted.

Rose smiled softly, stared at the starry sky.

Their beauty was grand. Her own, not so much.

She'd ever find someone, guy or gal( gal,that was Daddy's vocab sneaking in) that truly loved HER, wasn't chasing her for a roll in the sheets or slobbering over her Faith the vampire slayer face and body and hair...

She longed for real love.

Maybe she'd find it tonight.

Spike checked the temp on the heating lamp once again, marked another day off the calendar.

What a life Beggie-Dad had got him interested in, reptile raising.

The time startled him. THAT late already?

Meaning MJ and his hottie wife would be at the club soon,if not already.

He rushed around, throwing on anything, ripped jeans and plain tee and sneakers,fine.

he'd forgotten to mess with his hair, too tired and down to fight with it.

Prettiest most wonderful girlfriend he'd had, left him to give it to other guys.

Which translated into she'd used him.

He was fed up with being a 'nice guy.'

Hadn't helped his ZRyDad, had it?

Well no, EVE hadn't. But 'Beggie' had.

THAT was what he craved, somebody loyal and who really loved him, not one that played him.

Guy or chick, he didn't care.

Maybe he'd find love tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose picked through the walkin closet, decided to turn one of Father's old button downs into a mini dress.

saw the tiny white thread of scar on her side, touched it, the deco on the skin that stretched over her ribcage.

That horrid time, as a young girl,preteen, when Derrick had kidnapped her.

And almost killed her.

Father and Daddy couldn't rescue her in time,not before she'd been cut, not when that nasty terrible Shield had ran them off the road.

A mystery still, how her beloved male parents had survived the crash,the car flipping and rolling,the fire after.

Second mystery, the two wolves, one white, the other black that had dove through the window, attacked Bateman, nearly killed him.

third mystery, why of all people,Punk had unlocked her from the cuffs Derrick had imprisoned her in.

Mysteries meant to remain unsolved.

Rose smiled,kept touching the scar, even more the two tiny wolf paw tats around it,the X crossing over it, a tribute to her saviors.

And there as well, her parents, one thorny red rose, one L and one skull and crossbones,all inked carefully by Wade jr, her sweetheart successful ginger git of a baby bro.

Wadjee! If he wasn't already out partying,which he almost always WAS,she'd invite him along and his scary boyfriend, Markus Robert.

Rose slipped into her favorite black boots, snatched her keys, her purse, her phone,stepped back out into the night.

Night, such a lovely sight to behold.

Stars in the sky.

Stars in her eyes, glittering.


	4. Chapter 4

starlight on her hair, glittery against dark brown that seemed black.

Black, like her favorite boots, crunching over the gravel walkway.

Rose stood tall in front of the tattoo parlor, smiling at the sound of dogs barking.

Closed at this hour of course. Wadjee hated drunks staggering in at the past midnight hours, slurring and foul smelling.

She tapped at the door and the volume of barks increased.

A bondage mask, studded and covered with side chains, pretty purple eyes beneath the cut out slits greeted her, eye to eye.

Or almost. Markus was quite a tree.

'Heya, Scary. My brother close by?'

Markus smiled and nodded, pointed back to the staircase that swirled and looped up to the upper floor, their residence.

'sleeping?'

Markus shook his head, made splashing motions with his big hands.

Was mute ever since demons had ripped out his vocal cords.

But that was what happened when you went to Hell.

'Ah, he's in the shower?'

Markus nodded.

'Is he up for a night out?'

Head shook.

'No? busy or tired?'

now an obscene hand gesture.

'Ah.' Rose turned the color of her name, a pinkish red. 'You two are having some romance together.'

'Another nod.

'Tell him I dropped by then.'

another head shake.

'Why not?'

Markus traced the air with his finger, mock scribbling something.

'You'd rather me stay and talk with him?'

word 'yes' written.

'You're sure you won't by bothered by my company/'

Word 'no'.

Rose wrapped her arms around the tree trunk waist. Markus hugged back,good at it.

He'd been taught by the best.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lovely place to wait, this sitting room, black leather furniture, quality music playing, group of half dozen variety mutts around her and a few cats as well.

She sat and waited, charmed by the black and white classic horror film posters as decor for the walls, mummies and werewolves, Phantom and Jeckyl and Hyde, Drac and Frank all gazing at her.

Markus made a polite host, in the back room, mini kitchen, tossing a stir fry together.

In a moment, nearly bouncing into her, orange and wild and lovable, her brother, not one of Pooh's friends.

'My favorite female!'

'My dear goof of a sibling!' Rose hugged,a perfect Ginger git squishy hug.

Wadjee grinned,pushed through the crowd of sniffing,yelping dogs, motioned Markus in his big skull and crossbones deco apron over.

Markus pointed to the wok,shook his head grandly,flipping his hair.

'Five more minutes?'

A nod.

'My gourmet chef.'

Rose supressed a giggle. she had an idea there was a blush behind that mask.

'Plan on staying for the meal?'

'Actually I'd hoped the both of you would want to go out.'

'These days I do good to sit down.'

Rose leaned against Wade jr., her music note tattooed comfort, little brother, big sweetie.

'You've grown some fine Uncle Dahroo hair,my brother.'

'Yep,it's almost as long as yours.'

'Down the back and back again.' Rose joked.

'You're spectacular, my sis! More beautiful than every other woman on earth.'

Markus brought in the food, nodding in agreement.

'see,my huge hottie knows it too,right,my scary bay-bayyy?'

Rose groaned, not at the amusement of their open affection, but at being called beautiful.

She hated her beauty.

'So maybe...'

'Don't speak with your mouth full,foolish.'

Wadjee chuckled. 'You sound like Papa.'

'It's in my blood.'

'Ain't it though! anyway,next time,I promise promise promise we'll grab a night off and go with you.'

Markus nodded,a smile behind the mouth slit.

'I'd enjoy the company.'

'Dance hard for me, big girl.'

'I will, for both of you.'

Rose turned the key, turned the radio volume up, saw the stars all around her.

Her stars and her night.

now the time to get every bit of fun out of it.

Hopefully with another, one she could love.

One that loved HER, not her face or body but her, the Rose of this night.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike had not only been knocked off his feet, he lost track of them for the moment.

Because of HER, the more than merely lovely flower that had entered the nightclub, out of the dark starry night.

Her, who had sat nonchalantly next to him, ordering a beer instead of the usual fancy neon colored fruit drinks females preferred.

This woman was no ordinary female, without makeup, without jewelry, only wearing a man's shirt over a black tank and matching leggings, not in tight lowcut mini dresses that filled the club, not giggling or talking, simply sitting, having a drink and every guy in the place was mesmerised.

Including Spike 'Sunshine' Regal-Ryder, bleached haired big grin sporting twin of his ZRyDad.

Son of both, learned proper manners (and Proper Villianry) from his 'Beggie' dad.

'Buy you another round?'

Rose glared. She HATED being hit on.

But loved hitting back.

'Don't bother trying to pick ME up,little boy. Find another to irritate.'

With those parting words and a scowl, she knocked the seat out from beneath him.

Laughed and walked away.

Spike felt the pain in his heart more than in his sore back.

Another fail with the ladies.

He sighed, picked himself up, dusted off his clothing.

Decided to spend time with his favorite happy married couple.

They chatted and chuckled and smiled, couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Spike faked a cheerful smile, feeling envious, wanting his own Special Girl.

Hell,he'd settle for a guy even, anyone, somebody that cared.

His destiny he supposed was to be alone.

Glanced up sharply at D'Evan being hassled by an obviously drunk creep of a guy.

MJ blocking between the two,protecting his wife.

All three with disgust showing on their faces, anger flashing in their eyes.

'Heyyyy,honey,why dontcha go with your own kind?' Slurred hateful narrowminded speak.

'I'm with my own kind.' D'Evan spit sarcasm, heart racing,eyes in slits. 'Maybe you should go back with YOURS. I believe the dumpsters are out back.'

'You bitch.'

a fist swung and stopped by MJ.

Another fist, out of nowhere, knocked the drunk out.

Rose smiling, eyes shining.

'I do despise impolite fools.'

D'Evan's eyes widened.

'Rosie?/!'

'Ah the one and only.'

D'Evan squealed with delight, hugged Rose and her husband joined in, laughing.

Spike was pulled into the group.

'Spikey?'

'Yeah,hey,Rosie. Been awhile.'

'Been TOO long.'

D'Evan coughed,nudged her guy, half dragged him away.

'I haven't seen you since...'

'Shhh.' Rose covered his mouth and Spike grew terribly warm. 'I'm about to get thrown out for fighting AGAIN so we'll discuss this later.'

'Yeah, let's find a better place to party.' MJ said, arm around his wife's waist.

As they drove down one winding road after the next,three of four talked.

Another sat mute, unable to speak, overwhelmed by Rose.

Smiled.

that was all.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike John jr appreciated the great feeling,soothing sensation of a bubbling, warm watered whirlpool bath.

appreciation changed to arousal at the sight of his micro-kini clad wife stepping into the water,swimming to him, big smile on her gorgeous face.

MJ had his own smile, same glint of amused, cheerful, expectant wickedness in his eyes.

'Now I don't have any guilt leaving Spike to entertain Rose.'

'Oh,you never did in the first place, not with your ego.'

He broke the kiss, showed his furrowed brow and down dipped mouth.

'You honestly think I'm heartless and uncaring?'

'I didn't mean it that way,my honey. You're a wonderful, kind man. It's that ego of yours...'

'That's not ego, baby, I AM awesome!'

'In your biggest dreams.' D'Evan giggled.

They conjoined back into an ever more searching kiss, D'Evan's tiny bikini removed and not long after, MJ's trunks had vanished, sexual magic trick.

It was the right time, he knew how much they'd tried for a baby, each time failing.

Mike refused to accept losing. Worse still he couldn't bear seeing his wife's tears.

each month they tried.

Each month they lost.

The tears added up, near flood stage in their lives.

'I'm glad you're back in the States.'

'So am I.' Rose leaned against Spike,not a snuggle but more friendly than intimate. 'But we had to leave, move to England until derrick was finally locked away.'

'That psycho almost killed you! i wish I had been there to rescue you.' Spike bit his tongue,prayed Rose wouldn't be offended. She wasn't the type of girl that wanted to have the door held for her.

'I wouldn't have wanted you in danger. But I know,even as children,you've always been my hero.'

Spike didn't dare put his arm around her, she'd kick his ass if he did.

He cautiously leaned against her.

Rose smirked, placed HER arm around HIS waist,making him blush.

They sat quietly, overlooking the koi pond.

Stargazing with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed before Spike received the excitement he'd waited for.

He ended up at Rose's door, beaming, jumping around with glee.

'They've HATCHED!'

'Smashing grand! Let me find my shoes...no, don't wait,I won't be long.'

The two hugged and laughed and hopped around, grinning, and for once, holding Rose, he didn't think of naughty things.

The drive rushed by, mere minutes.

'They are lovely and sweet, tiny darlings.' Rose leaned over the large enclosure, smiling down at the dozen baby snakes, little coils of joy.

'Yeah, thank Beggie Dad for keeping this species from going extinct.'

'I'd say gratitude for YOU as well, you assisted plenty.'

'Yeah,well...' Spike blushed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 'I still give points to the British.'

'Proper.' Rose picked up the smallest snake, made little kissing faces at it,the way women did typically to kittens and puppies.

Spike squirmed in his baggy gym clothes, he longed to ask her out on a date, didn't dare, feared having his genitals injured, worse still, rejection.

They were FRIENDS,that was all and he couldn't ruin that.

'No inviting MJ and D'Evan to see the litter?'

'Well,um...no, Rosie. They're probably still at the adoption agency.'

Rose nearly spilled the serpent. 'Adoption? You mean...?!'

'Yeah.'

'Wow, poor loves. They don't have the glamorous life they seem to.'

Spike shrugged, cautiously had his arm around Rose, thinking of his own ZRyDad, and the past drinking problems Zack had battled.

'Hey,who does?'

'This is NOT a great idea.'

'I'll keep Father from punching you out. Besides, he's quite kind,you'll see.'

'Kind to YOU, but me...no, he'll think I'm hitting on you or something.'

Rose laughed softly, bumped Spike playfully, sent him reeling.

'Father is a sweetie, Daddy mellowed him out these last few years.'

'He won't like ME, he disliked my Dad.'

'Not both of them.'

'Yeah,that's one positive for my side. Once again,I thank the British for the save.'

Spike smiled.

Rose smiled, wanted a kiss, wondered why Spike didn't lean in for one, she wouldn't object.

She sighed.

He just wanted to be friends,that was all.

Shrugged away the blues, waved a goodbye to splashing George and his fishy harem, and led Spike away.

Playing meet the parents time.

And time was up.


	9. Chapter 9

One rugged face with brown hair that seemed black when combed back slick and damp,lifted from the pillow, saw his reflection in the small mirror he always kept bedside and smiled.

'Gorgeous,gorgeous! Good morning, beautiful!'

'It's afternoon.' the tired mutter from the skull deco pillow beside his navy blue striped one. 'And you should greet me first not your image.'

'I go in order of who has the best looks.'

'Yeah,that's what I said!'

The navy blue pummeled red-gold-sun faded blond strings of mane and giggled emerged from the covers.

'Don't think I won't get you back for that.'

'Not thinking is more YOUR specialty, my darling.'

'And what's your talent?'

'Tolerating you.' a sour scowl from the pillow. 'And going grey.'

'Hey now, you look ever hotter with them there little grey bits over each ear.'

' 'Them there' ?!' Wade rubbed his forehead, beginning to stress wrinkle. 'Do all your people need translation or only you?'

'I dunno, does everyone in your family have elephant ears?'

'Quiet you.'

A pleased time of laughter, past the tickling.

'Okay, stop,stop! I call quits!'

'Because I always win.'

Heath paused in rolling in escape from tormenting fingers. 'You also always sneeze lopsided.'

'And considering knocking you off the bed.'

'Anything to be mean.'

'More to get a break.'

'Speaking off, move over, the toilet calls.'

'Is that what that obnoxious noise was? I could've sworn you.'

'Yeah, keep yapping and I'LL swear.'

'You'll make all sorts of sounds at my demand.'

'Not TODAY. Rosie's visiting today.'

'Best we both ready ourselves for that.'

'Best, yeah. Especially since she's bringing a friend.'

'Not a guy, I hope.'

'Make sure to check the anatomy, then you'll know.'

Many kisses and a swift laugh and dodge the pillow flung at him again.

during the concerned thoughts, the cringe inducing idea of his little girl,grown up too soon, possibly bringing a boyfriend home to the parents, Wade managed to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It may have been a sign of sorts when Rose rang the doorbell but Spike had trouble reading it.

Both made a point not to glance at each other or laugh hysterically at the soundbyte of 'braaaaiiiins' instead of the usual musical chimes.

Protest from behind the closed door.

'I TOLD you to have that ridiculous thing removed!'

Sound of a swat, perhaps from a rolled up newspaper.

'Hey!Ouch! Quit it! what if I hit YOU?'

'Hitting I can do without, however I know a nice place you may sit.'

A softer sound from behind the closed door. Rose smiled faintly but Spike grew more embarrassed.

'Not NOW. Company.'

'Oh,oh...what now?'

'My Wuhbsy, in a daze.'

'You do affect me.'

'Drop your hands and answer the door.'

'I can't, I'm sweaty now.'

'Excuses!'

' I AM!'

Chuckling from behind the door and to Rose's surprise some yipping of puppies.

'Now I KNOW Father's in a grand mood, if he allows dogs in his home.' she whispered to Spike.

Spike nodded but didn't hear what she said, was warmed inside by her mouth so close to his ear.

rose hid her disappointment, wanted to plant a massive kiss on him right there but refrained.

the door creaked open after what seemed to be a lifetime and a sunbeam with a smile and an armload of fat squirming canine babies greeted them.

'Rosie! My bay-bayyy's baby girl back home! '

'And YOUR daughter as well of course.'

'Yeah,of course! And...uhm...'

Rose elbowed Spike who was statue.

'It's Spikey,remember him?' Rose answered for her companion, poor guy, deer in headlights.

'Great to see you too! Here,hold one of these fluff buckets before they get away.'

Rose grabbed a dog and Spike politely clutched one.

'How on Earth did you convince Father into this?'

'Stopped having Gordon Ramsey fantasies. ' Heath joked. 'Actually they're Edge's and i'm playing sitter while he's out of town.'

'I'm grateful they're gone next week,useless mutts.' Wade re-entered the living area, bottle of water held.'My Queen, you're back where you belong.'

'Father,honestly,stop.' Rose sighed and made a face at her father's bowing to her. She wasn't royalty, but a everyday average woman,wanted to be treated like one.

She smiled at Spike.

Who was glared at by her Father, bitter acid eyes, one parent a nice sunny day the other dark storm clouds over the sun.

'Nice that Spike's here also,correct?'

'Not exac-' and bit his lip when his goofy American beloved coughed and frowned. 'Yes, I suppose. So what's for the meal?'

'Most of the time,food.' Heath quipped, picking up another small dog and grinning.

'What I put up with.'

'Yeah you have no choice.'

'Sound proof walls count as a choice.'

'Maybe, maybe ,who's hungry?'

'I'm famished.' Rose commented, glanced at Spike who nodded, literally shaking in his boots.

He found his voice.

'I am too.'

His strength and courage returned slowly.

Could be brave, fearless, with Rose beside him, smiling.

Was.


	11. Chapter 11

Of course Spike had the seat furthest from Rose, a wise trick, hand of cards, played well by her big brooding father.

He felt more awkward each passing second, doing best not to use the wrong fork or slurp his soup.

Wade didn't only dislike him, he hated him and only for the no- good reason over who one of his dads was.

Spike tried, he tried hard to please but with the grouch, always came up short, height included.

When he couldn't bear anymore scowls and harsh criticism, he excused himself and fled.

He located a quiet spot in the backyard, masses of flowers, a burst of rainbow floral, cheerful pups slobbering on him, bouncing and yipping.

'Nice yard, huhm?'

'Oh! Oh,yeah,sure, it's great.' Spike scooted over on the stone bench. 'Your father hates me.'

Rose twisted her mouth up, a face pretzel. 'I scolded him about being rude.'

'You did?!'

'Myself and Dad as well. That behavior and attitude was uncalled for.'

'Maybe he has a point. You need somebody right for you.'

'Spike, you aren't my Wrong.'

something like the wings of the hummingbirds flitting about, something like the vines tangled around the trees, something that rivaled and won over all the colors, blue,white,pink,red, purple,green,yellow and orange, in his eyes, swirling.

That kiss.

He held Rose and kissed back,wondering if she felt the same, then saw her smile and knew she did.

'Well then.'

'Yeah, that was...'

'Something I've been waiting for years now.'

'I have too! I thought...'

'Hush and do it again.'

Spike reached for Rose again,smiled, nervous and hoped he was sweating on her.

Then all the colors turned black.

Pain in his face, instant that knocked him out cold,laid him flat and sprawling.

'You filthy tramp, groping my daughter!'

'Father,NO!' Rose dropped to Spike's side, dispising being placed in the 'helpless female' role.

And worse, was pulled away, away from her heart, sweet and caring, by her grump of a father.

no more beauty and bright colors.

Only grey skies and sorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Soothing, this hair brushing.

If he was ever a real housewife he'd play the part well, already content and used to masculinity caring for him.

Loved having his hair brushed out by caring loving and arousingly large strong hands.

'I like him.'

'I don't.'

'And Rose likes him.'

'Even worse.'

'Great album.'

'Stop spewing nonsense. i don't approve of him and he's not to be near Rose ever again!'

'Woobsy...'

'Don't sweet talk me.'

'Woobsy, give him a chance.'

Wade tossed the hair brush aside and folded his arms into a decent tantrum. 'I refuse.'

'You gave ME a chance.'

'That's different.'

'How so?'

'Must I say it?'

'Yeah.'

'Because you're my American favorite.'

'Big sweetie Bar.'

'Quiet, you.'

'Well, maybe Spike is Rosie's favorite American, did you ever think about that?'

'I've thought and it gives me more headache than you do.'

'My best Grouch. You don't have to be buddies with him, but please, for Rosie at least, TALK to them,okay?'

'Rrrrrr.'

'Please,Woobsy?'

'Right then but you owe me.'

'A hundred kisses?'

'One million, each night for the rest of our lives.'

'I'll start now!'

One huge smacking smooch.

A great big loving grin.

Another kiss, a dozen more.

Plenty to look forward to.


	13. Chapter 13

This was a test of sorts, the entire gang at Drew and Malakia's hockey game.

He was there with husband, daughter and freckled son along with the original non blonde Drew and Justin plus his King and Regal's div husband along with MJ, D'Evan, Markus and last and quite least in his mind, a troubled expression wearing Spike.

He made sure to have his namesake sit between sister and possible boyfriend, anything to keep them apart.

Wade jr objected, Senior did not.

He sat, pleased, and did his best to enjoy the show, happily humilated by Drew's acts of proving what a proud father he was.

By jumping up at every win and swinging his hair around enough to put out a person's eye if he wasn't careful.

ah well, at least he wasn't having crazed crotch spasms like he did in the 'old days' out in the ring.

And there was also some silver strands in that brown, something else to give Wade contentment, satisfaction.

Justin he tried not to glance at, the head covered with multiple small dread-braids, the makeup drawn lines and circles and swirls, zigzags and spirals on his face.

Jayge going through a primal jungle phase.

That was mid life crises done Were.

something happened as minutes passed.

He noticed them all, happy couples, himself and imbecile, of course, the Were Hair bunch, MJ and D'Evan, his King with pillock hubby, his own son with huge scary Markus.

And Rose sitting with her brother.

Spike all alone.

that hit Wade as an injury would, hard and painful.

rose could make her own way in life and he was the roadblock.

He stood up and shocked all including himself when he stood Spike upright and walked him to Rose,practically knocked him down on his backside on the seat,right beside Rose.

And felt much better.

His daughter smiled at him, gratitude showing fully, in her eyes and smile.

they held hands, those 'kids' and he didn't mind at all.


	14. Chapter 14

One year passed by then half of the next.

His hair grew more grey yet he smiled more and protested less.

Felt better at night also, no blue pills that kept him full of spirit.

His husband was proof of this, man walked with a limp and a grin each morning after.

'Great wedding, wasn't it?'

'It was beautiful.'

another year moved along.

And his smile never faded.

'Woah, sissy, you are HUGE!'

'Oh thanks Wadjee.' Rose grumbled. 'My feet ache.'

'So how many? And what are they?'

'I don't know. And they're babies.' Rose snapped, a perfect Barrett scowl across her face like one of Markus' creepy goth masks.

'Sorry, sissy-boo. I meant girls or boys.'

'i know. You mean no harm and I should never yell it you, I'm just sore.'

'Hey I can be annoying, ask papa, he'll tell you.'

'Tell me, hell,he'll talk for hours about that subject.'

Wade jr beamed, Markus drew a smiley face on his paper and held it up and Rose giggled.

She put her hands on her swelled belly and laughed softly.

He awoke suddenly before sunrise.

He hurt, his stomach and legs.

Reached over, almost toppled his love from the bed.

'I'd like to thank all y'all who made my album a success and-'

'Wake up,stupid, Rose is in labor!'

A wiggly stretch and yawning Heath blink, typical dumb face, drowsy.

'She IS?!'

'Yessssss, I can FEEL her pain.'

'Oh crap,oh cuh-rap, let's move it then.'

'I'm only waiting for you, snail.'

Night fell before they recieved the news.

Spike to address the group.

He was gelatin-wobbly, sweaty, smiling.

'Well?' Wade put away the bag he'd been hyperventalting into. 'She'd better be okay or YOU'LL need the hospital bed.'

'Rose is fine. All the babies are too.'

'And?'

'Five. All girls.'

a loud tree topple of a crash, timmmmberrrr and Drew laughed loudly into his ridiculous stripper-cowboy hat.

wade had fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

There were five exactly, light brown hair and matching eye color, all pink and crumpled frowns that resembled one of the grandfathers usual scowl, the same one who was still on the floor being fanned with a magazine by a smirking grinning Andrew.

Spike held Christina, Heath held Heather (there was a joke for that but Wade saved it for a time when he wasn't flat on his back on a cold floor) Regal held Elizabeth, Zack held Janine ( another joke ready to go) and Wade jr held Caroline who was fascinated by the large creature near her, one amused and joyful masked Markus.

'Aren't they lovely?' Rose from her wheelchair, being pushed out by a nurse.

'You should be in bed.' The complaint from the floor.'

'I couldn't bear being left out of the festivities.'

'My tailbone hurts.' From the floor.

'What, you switched it up for romance?' Justin let Heather smack at his hair and face with tiny hands.

'Wishful thinking for me!' Heath quipped and from the floor a burst of laughter.

It was the first outdoor activity for the babies, old enough to sit upright on their own and now in the playpen, carefully shaded against the weather.

Rose had to smile, with Markus close weighed down with diapers, toys and food ready to go and Father in his old team gear teaching the girls to knock the ball around.

'They're far too young for sports yet.'

'This is more entertainment for them, watch, they're in discussion.'

true it seemed they DID talk with each other, five little apple heads in a circle during some giggly jibberish.

'They're intrigued by every thing you do and say, Father.'

'Females tend to do that when I'm around.'

'Yeah,right!' a few feet away splashing in the pool.

'More sense than you!' Wade called back.

'Suuuuuure.'

a pinecone was thrown and hit its target exact right on a clump of wet new penny hair.

'Ouch! No fair this is a no weapons match!'

'Next time I'll through rocks!'

'He's too busy makin' movies.'

Wade crouched at the pen and held the smallest girl Janine, one of his personal favorites. 'Don't ever grow up to be like HIM,okay?'

Janine squealed and latched onto nose with one hand.

'Great grip.' Janine was removed carefully and deposited also gently back into the pack of sisters.

Between laundry and multiple babysitters Rose lost track of time. It was warmer so she peeked out the window.

Markus held his note, covered in ZZZZZZs, put his finger to his mouth in a 'ssh'.

Rose felt warm inside, blissful watching her daughters circled around Father, all on a large blanket, poking and prodding him as he slept.

Bethy and Caroline yanking his ears, Heather examing his knees with a frown, Christina tugging at his hair and Janine doing her best to remove his footwear.

'Woah little gals, let GrandPopper doze!'

'Quit calling me Popper, you useless Ginger twit.'

'Ha! I knew you were faking!'

Markus scooped up a few children along with Rose, laughing furiously.

'Faking, no. Playing Gulliver, yes.'

''I'll admit I never thought you'd like the girls but you're wonderful with them ,Father.'

'That's my lovable bay-bayyy!' Heath yelped and flopped on the blanket.

Pinecone in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

A duck, an orca, a otter, a harmonica filled with bubbles and one tugboat floated in the sea of bath along with each unique owner, four cherubs and a smashmouth brawler.

Leave it to tiny Janine to learn to throw a mad punch at the innocent age of five.

Of course she'd been taught by the best.

rose lifted each girl from the water and assisted with towels, hearing the sounds of dishes and cookware being knocked about in the kitchen.

They shared in housework, something she truly admired about her dear caring Sunshine of a husband, her loving loyal Spike.

'Daddy's cooking!' that was Elisabeth the best talker.

'He's making veggie tables and fries and boogers!' Caroline the jokester.

'Boogers!' Christina and Heather giggled as one, decent tag team mischief makers.

'Daddy's boogers taste yummy, Mommy!' Short and small Janine clung to her toy boat, never let it out of sight.

'I'll make a note of it.' Rose beamed and tossed the wet towels in the laundry bin.

George in his pond, the third George, bright orange with white spots on his sides.

Dark blue sky and stars by the thousands.

They'd lay out on the blanket, holding hands, losing count of the stars in the sky, the sparkle in each others eyes.

'You stay so close to me.' Spike mumbled into Rose's neck. 'We'll be parents again in no time.'

'I decide when that occurs, big man.' Rose teased, nudging him over for a kiss.

'RegalDad STILL brags I take after him, talented sperm and such.'

'Hmmm, I'd hate to think what that 'such' might be.'

'Yeah.'

'MJ called today. The adoption finally happened.'

'That's wonderful news! About time he and D'Evan have kids of their own.'

'No nicer parents on Earth.'

'Nope.'

'How's your Original?'

'Zdad hasn't had a drink in years.'

'Lovely.'

'And cause for celebration, non alcoholic of course.'

'Of course.'

'I'm considering sending them on a long vacation around the world.'

'If they want it, I'll pay my half.'

'And whatever your Father wants.'

'He can never resist ear plugs.'

'Because if it wasn't for him, we might not have this life.'

'He's a great guy, as my Dad always says.'

'He is, he really is. You're like him.'

'Masculine?'

'Great.'

rose kissed Spike, lingered on his mouth a bit before seeing stars again.

Not only in her eyes but in her heart.


End file.
